


deep breath for me

by taonsils (mirokkuma)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bad handjobs, M/M, Piercing, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirokkuma/pseuds/taonsils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae uncaps the pen and pushes up on his knees, shuffling in close. "Tilt your head," he says, and Sehun drops his wet hand away and immediately does. So stupid, but then Sehun might just be when it comes to Jongdae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	deep breath for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isolated_killer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolated_killer/gifts).



> A belated gift for my Jongdae, who asked for piercing play and is going to disown this and me immediately I can feel it. I never thought I'd get to re-use my bad handjobs tag, congrats me.
> 
> (I do not in anyway condone home piercing. DO NOT PIERCE AT HOME. PLEASE. DO NOT.)

Sehun runs away from home four days after his eighteenth birthday.

Sehun is a coddled child by all admission, though. He doesn't pack much; more money than clothing. He takes his chargers, some hair product, three bags of chips that sound noisily when he sets off. Sehun travels light and reaches his destination within fifteen minutes. He sets his bag on the metal runged stairway and squats down to text his mother that he's going to be late back tonight.

_actually I might stay out, I don't know yet. I'll stay at Jongin's place. I'll try and let you know, don't worry_

And that's as close as Oh Sehun comes to rebellion. The frustration is an even match for the unease at lying to his parents, though. That's why he's only run away temporarily — just to show them he can.

 

 

It takes three rounds of knocking before Jongdae reaches the door. He looks like he's not long been awake, hair in softly angled curls. "Huna," he smiles up at Sehun, warm and lax with sleep. "What brings you here on a weekend? Aren't your cute little friends in cardigans expecting you?"

"I left home." Sehun shrugs his bag strap. He tries to keep his head high, look like he means it. Jongdae is not the one to try and bullshit being a tearaway to, though, and Sehun's eyes are soft with how relieved he is just to see him. "I'll drop out of college. I wanna stay with you, hyung."

"Those are some big decisions." Jongdae strokes a knuckle over the soft hint of stubble beginning to emerge on his chin. He's in a crumpled band shirt and boxers that look slightly too large and baggy, tattooed thighs and biceps tauntingly on half-show. Sehun's mouth feels too dry to answer when Jongdae asks him, "And how long are you planning to to be a dropout for, Sehuna?"

Sehun knows Jongdae thinks he's delicate. He would understand if Jongdae just laughed and sent him back home, but he doesn't. He does laugh, but he's dropping back through the doorway, expecting Sehun's answer to follow after him. 

 

Jongdae is twenty six; not young to Sehun but youthful in every connotation of the wild and stupid aspect. Sehun's parents have warned him away from Jongdae innumerate times in fear of his influence. His friends mostly just wonder why he wants to hang around with an old waste of space. Sehun doesn't care if no one else bothers to look far enough to Jongdae's deeply sweet personality, nor that his music comfortably pays the bills. He maybe tells his friends they should be jealous of him for his hook ups with an older guy, but in reality Jongdae is cautious of Sehun's age and want-to-need ratio. Far too cautious in Sehun's opinion — he's come to the memory of Jongdae's inked fingers around his dick approximately two hundred times more than it's actually happened.

"You're a little young for a mid-life crisis, Huna." Jongdae yawns as he leads Sehun along to the kitchen, Sehun trudging behind him with his little bag of supplies loose on his shoulder. "Did you fight with your parents?"

"Not really." There hadn't been much fight about it — they said no, Sehun shut himself in his room. "They're just suffocating me. I'm old enough to do what I want."

Jongdae quirks an eyebrow, amused. "What was it you weren't allowed to do?" he asks before gulping down the glass of water he's filled from the sink. The script inked around his throat bobs and Sehun feels meek owning up to asking for permission to disobey.

"I was gonna get my ears pierced. But they said I can't."

"And you're going to make me be the responsible adult who tells you that's not worth dropping out of college over." There's nothing derisive in the way Jongdae's smiling at him. Jongdae has more scars and piercings than Sehun has tried to count; no one ever stopped him from doing anything.

"No, hyung. I just.." Sehun looks a little lost. His height fills up a good third of Jongdae's small kitchen area and he's acutely aware of it, fiddling with the hems of his sleeves.

"It's ok to need a time out sometimes," Jongdae offers. Sehun nods.

Sehun's bag slips down to hang from his elbow when Jongdae pulls him in. It's not heavy so he just leaves it there, bends in further to nose at Jongdae's neck. He smells warm and a day removed from the shower, and maybe Sehun's pushing his luck by just turning up and dumping his non-problems on Jongdae, interrupting his weekend to crowd him against his kitchen counter and inhale deep. But all Jongdae does is smooth fingers through his hair, knuckle at the nape of his neck.

"I can stay tonight, right?"

"Brat," Jongdae says fondly. Sehun takes the little nip to his earlobe before he straightens up as a yes.

 

If Sehun didn't like being told he couldn't get his ear pierced, being told he can is every bit as unwelcome.

Because he's not like Jongdae. He wears designer blazers and feels a little sick every time Jongdae does his party trick of slotting a cigarette into the tunnel through his earlobe. Sehun's not even sure he wanted a piercing for any reason but his mother's displeased expression when he brought home earrings for Zitao's birthday. Sehun is the last person who wants a needle jammed through his soft fleshy parts, but here he is obediently holding a chip of ice to his ear.

Beside him Jongdae has gloves, needles and a lighter, tissues, a pen. He's spinning a cork from a bottle while they wait for Sehun's ear to numb. Jongdae may not be a bad influence unmotivated, but given cause he's always game.

"How's it feeling, Huna?"

Sehun grimaces. "Yeah. Pretty numb."

An hour ago they were watching tv cuddled on the couch. Sehun brought up the matter of piercings again and now they're on the bathroom floor. Jongdae can't fit an earring in just piercing with a plain old needle, he says to trust him on that, but at least Sehun will have had the experience.

Water seeps from between Sehun's fingers, trails down his wrist. This is so so stupid.

Jongdae uncaps the pen and pushes up on his knees, shuffling in close. "Tilt your head," he says, and Sehun drops his wet hand away and immediately does. _So_ stupid, but then Sehun might just be when it comes to Jongdae.

 

For all the nervous anticipation of pain there's an unique kind of intimacy involved in this. That's maybe what's stopping Sehun from changing his mind. It sits uneasily between affection and arousal, the heat of Jongdae's full focus and careful hands and the admiration in his voice for Sehun doing this.

Jongdae kisses sweet and soft between grins, making sure Sehun is steady, making sure Sehun is comfortable with the cork held firm behind his ear. "I've done this plenty of times, I'm a good aim," Jongdae assures him, and Sehun doesn't like that hot little streak of envy that briefly eclipses his nerves at the thought of Jongdae doing all of this for others.

"Go for it, hyung," he says indifferently, because that's the only tone he can manage that won't give anything away. Love or jealousy or that tiny little urge to cry stuffed down the back of his throat.

Jongdae nods and leans in, and it all happens before Sehun can even worry about it over again. "Take a deep breath for me, Sehun. Close your eyes. And.." Sehun's skin isn't numb enough for him to not be aware of the needle point making contact, lining up with the dot of ink. " _Now_."

Sehun, thankfully, doesn't yell. He hisses sharp and wet, but he doesn't jerk away. The pain is like nothing he's felt before — deep, aching, a burst of white noise. The needle is through and out before he's even realised, and it's only then that Sehun starts breathing again.

"All done." Jongdae pats Sehun's shoulder with the heel of his gloved palm. He kisses him again before climbing up to dispose of what they've used, tells Sehun he's known people twice his size (well, perhaps not literally) make ten times more fuss.

It takes a moment after Jongdae leaves for Sehun's legs to feel ready for supporting his weight again. He's rewarded for hauling himself to the sink with his reflection's grim, pink-tinged expression. Other than swollen and darkening his earlobe looks no different for having a needle pass through it — no gaping hole; it'll probably heal without a mark. Maybe it'll make a good story to bring out around his easily shockable friends, at the least.

 

Ten minutes on it still hurts. It throbs deep down and untouchable, an awkward, slightly off kilter kind of pleasant. Jongdae laughs when Sehun tries to explain it.

"I feel that way when I get tattoos. People think you're lying if you say it can feel kinda good, but your body produces nice stuff to deal with pain, right?"

"Yeah." Sehun shrugs. He feels like he must still be thrumming with whatever that nice stuff is, and his mind is still back on the bathroom floor with needles and Jongdae's steady hand. "Hyung," he starts, but he's terrible with words. Jongdae made it very clear that Sehun was only allowed one beer over the course of the evening, and he kind of hates constantly feeling like he's fighting a losing battle to prove he doesn't need to be told his own boundaries anymore. "Can I— For letting me stay, I want to," he gestures vaguely with a hand. Yeah, he's really making his case by not even being able to _say_ it. "Fuck. Hyung."

"Woah." Jongdae smiles amiably when he suddenly finds himself being tackled down, but Sehun isn't looking. It's a little scrabbling, Sehun trying to fit his long torso and spindly limbs in around Jongdae. Jongdae assists, guiding knees and elbows until he's comfortably pinned into the couch cushions beneath Sehun. He's evidently not too affected by it by how openly curious he is about where this is leading. He tilts his head up to meet Sehun's eyes and finds Sehun looking both achieved and startled; Jongdae knows when it's impolite to laugh. "What's the rush all of a sudden?"

Sehun knows he's inexperienced and sloppy, but he does know what Jongdae likes at the least (if more from texts than in practice). And Sehun— Sehun just wants to stay here, be happy, make Jongdae happy. If he got Jongdae's pierced cock heavy on his tongue, enough to bring tears to his eyes, well, that'd be a welcome bonus. 

"You don't need to be so careful with me. You're always so careful." Sehun would like to protest that he knows his own mind well enough to not need that kind of consideration, but the ache in his ear is enough reminder right now that he's pretty weak to persuasion. Jongdae doesn't comment on it, though. Perhaps only because Sehun hastily fills his mouth with his own tongue first, but Jongdae doesn't stop him.

It only takes the roll of the stud on Jongdae's tongue against his for Sehun to be aching for friction, but this is— it's about Sehun too, but not in that respect right now. It's not too painful to ignore when his mind is so set. Sehun seldom gets the opportunity to touch, and now it's here he knows exactly where he wants his hands. They feel almost too big gripping Jongdae's hips, but Jongdae seems to like that. He gets the hint and obligingly lifts. It's not exactly comfortable when Sehun only drags the waistband of his boxers as far as the tattoos on his thighs and then abandons them to support himself for another sloppy kiss. Jongdae's not one to complain, though, and really Sehun seems shaky enough without constructive criticism.

"I'm starting to think you came here with ulterior motives, Sehuna," he says when Sehun draws back. Sehun makes a face at that, but Jongdae sounds a little breathless and that's worth the teasing. 

"I didn't come here to get a needle stuck in me and that still happened, so who knows."

"That's no way to speak to your favourite hyung when he's done you a favour." Sehun instinctively backs up a little when Jongdae raises a hand towards his ear. "How's it feeling?" Jongdae asks, grinning. Too conversational when Sehun is _trying_ , so Sehun forgoes answering and skips straight to what had been his initial plan anyway — pushing Jongdae's shirt up above his pierced nipples.

The worn cotton bunches up easily around his collar bones, baring the ink on his ribs and chest. Jongdae attempts some strategic wiggling to make the angle easier for Sehun, but he can't part his legs now and this couch wasn't really designed for much manoeuvring. Sehun ends up planting a knee either side of his thighs, and he's so much bigger than Jongdae he has to curl in. "Hyung." He pauses to check in that Jongdae is ok with being boxed in like this. Jongdae smiles up at him, and Sehun flushes with heat for an entirely different reason this time. Teenage hormones. God, it's so embarrassing.

Jongdae is as sensitive to touch as he's told Sehun in texts. Once Sehun has squirmed a little more to fit around Jongdae at the right angle he stops deliberating and works hard at figuring out what to do with his mouth at Jongdae's chest. The metal either side of his nipple is already skin-warmed when Sehun's tongue flattens to sweep it all at once, and that makes it a lot easier to go in again. Sehun's been wanting to get at them ever since Jongdae had them done, but he's not exactly well versed in how things like that work. Content that he's not going to end up accidentally swallowing anything or hurting Jongdae (quite the opposite, judging by how melted out he's gone), he tries again.

It makes Jongdae jolt when Sehun none too gently jabs at one of the metal balls with the tip of his tongue. "That—" he gasps, and gives Sehun a playful little knock to his shoulder when he tries to draw back. "Just like that, Huna." Sehun had wanted to see his face, but he obediently leans back in to try the right ball too. His chest is aching with how hard is heart is working right now, and when he lifts his head to move over it damn near stops as Jongdae catches him with inked fingers cupping his jaw.

Jongdae looks like he reconsiders what he was about to say; Sehun looks so determined about this. Like he really doesn't want to be told he'll earn a gold star to stick in his journal for effort. "Keep doing that, yeah?" He look so dazed by it. Sehun nods. He doesn't try too hard to push down the thought that he's the only person to have done this. "It's good," Jongdae continues as he lets Sehun go and settles back, "'cause it moves the bar that goes through it, and—"

"No," is all Sehun can say to that, a little harsh. Please no, he's really not good with the technicalities of things through and-or under skin. The look and feel of piercings he definitely appreciates, but if Jongdae cares about him at all he's not going to make him think about— ugh, no. "I get it, but no." He huffs when Jongdae smiles to himself, but it doesn't put him off nosing at the tattoo coming down from the sleeve and onto his chest before lowering his mouth.

Sehun's got his weight rested on the arm wedged down between Jongdae and the back of the couch now, his other hand idly at Jongdae's ribs. Jongdae hisses and bucks a little under his tongue— his right side is evidently the more sensitive, and suddenly shoves at it. For a second Sehun thinks he's trying to push him away entirely, but then he gets it. It's not like he wasn't working up to it anyway, but Sehun's not too put out by the prompt to get his hand down there.

They really haven't done a lot of touching under clothes yet (hell, they've been together for months and Sehun's only seen Jongdae naked twice. Criminal.) and Sehun really doesn't want to get fumbling about it. But with the position they're in he can't look down between them, and trying to blindly navigate around the barbells and thick ring through Jongdae's cock scares the life out of him. It's consumingly worrying, the thought that he might accidentally tear something, and Jongdae's laughing _again_ god damn it.

"You're fine," Jongdae says, kisses Sehun's forehead and up into his hairline. There's still very little wiggle room, but tensing his thighs and rocking up until Sehun gets the idea and more comfortably takes over himself works out. In the process it brushes the ring up against Sehun's stomach and god he's so worried about that stupid thing and so fucking hard.

The pulse loud in Sehun's ears is making his pierced earlobe throb in the same rhythm as he lowers his head again. It's really starting to hurt, but Jongdae's gradually giving up on teasing and there's no way Sehun is stopping to worry about his ear when Jongdae is finally starting to squirm. It's ridiculously satisfying to Sehun, how tight Jongdae's grip on his hair gets when he figures out just the right curl of his tongue to rock the ball back and forth and stroke over his nipple at once.

Jongdae's gasp is still around a smile, but his tone is more of a purr now and Sehun's good with that compromise. "Like that— Just like that, shit. Sehun—"  

Jongdae comes quick and easy with Sehun's big hand between his thighs and his nipples sore and overstimulated. He lets his eyes fall shut and bows up into it, chasing the squeeze of Sehun's fingers when he seems to be drawing away a little prematurely. When he sinks back down Jongdae catches sight of Sehun's expression and laughs. "You look like that wasn't what you wanted to happen."

"No." Sehun can't get his mouth to work. He shakes his head and rakes his free hand through his hair. "No, I mean. No. It's ok. Yeah." Wow, coherent. The sudden shot of heat over his hand was just unexpected, that's all. And he'd kind of had a lot more he wanted to do. And— yeah, Jongdae really is sensitive. Sehun feels almost as proud as he does embarrassed by his reaction.

Thankfully Jongdae's too blissed out right now to poke fun. It only takes him a few moments to get over it though— less time than it takes for Sehun to stop staring dumbly at his sticky hand. "Your turn," he says sweetly.

"Huh?" Not like Sehun isn't really really aware of how nice that would be, but Jongdae tugging his shirt back down and using it to clean off his fingers totally knocks the thought out of his head. Jongdae hikes his boxers back up, and getting Sehun from on top of him to wedged against the back of the couch is pretty easy.

Everything about getting Sehun off in return is pretty easy, really. Sehun responds so keenly to every touch that it allows Jongdae some leisurely laziness; there's a lot he could do, but when Sehun's calling for him so desperately just from a little teeth to his throat why not save it for later. Too much of a good thing and all. When Sehun comes it's almost a sob, his arms clamping around Jongdae and trapping him in a tight embrace that doesn't let up until long after Sehun's breathing at a steady pace again. Jongdae doesn't laugh at all, but he does press his mouth to Sehun's shoulder just to be extra careful.

 

Sehun wakes the next day long past morning, confused about why he's on a couch. He has a sore back, a sore ear, and a nice big bruise on his throat to try and get past his parents. He also wakes up with Jongdae's legs tangled with his own, a disgusting dried mess between them, and Jongdae's arm slung around his waist. It's probably the worst thing Sehun's ever done in his life. Nice. 


End file.
